monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Amanita Nightshade/cartoon
Amanita Nightshade debuted in the cartoon series in Volume 5, during the Gloom and Bloom. She is voiced by Heather Moiseve in the english version of the cartoon. Volume 5 In "Gloom and Bloom, Part 1", Amanita in her flower in the the monster high green house. The dance is in full swing, and Lorna and Gil are having fun dancing. As they discuss how excited they are about the Corpse Flower blooming, Cleo overhears and states that she knew a corpse flower once, and she thinks they stink. In "Gloom and Bloom, Part 2", At the Gloom and Bloom dance, The Corpse Flower blossoms and reveals not just a bloom, but a ghoul, Amanita Nightshade, a long-lost frenemy from Cleo de Nile's past. Amanita is delighted that the dance in thrown in her honour, and she recognises Cleo in the crowd. When the others ask if they know each other, Cleo angrily admits that she knew Amanita when they were 'tombmates' together long ago. Amanita laughs and calls Cleo a wallflower without a date, but Cleo introduces Deuce as her boyfriend. Amanita immediately takes a liking to him, and drags him away for a dance, much to Deuce's confusion. The night ends with Lagoona and Gil sharing a slow dance, while Cleo and Amanita both fight to dance with Deuce. In "Bad Tomb-mates", Ever since Amanita Nightshade emerged from the Corpse Flower blossom, she and Cleo have been fighting like bats and dogs. A game of truth or scare compels Cleo and Amanita to reveal that their ancient, bitter rivalry was years in the making, dating back to a time when the two lived together as tomb-mates. Amanita comes over, Cleo asks why Amanita is here to which Frankie responds that she invited Amanita over because she knows how hard it is to be the new ghoul at school. Clawdeen asks how Cleo and Amanita know each other, to which Cleo says they have history. Amanita looks in Draculaura's closet and asks to borrow some of them, which Cleo makes a comment that Draculaura will be lucky if she ever sees them again. Amanita puts Draculaura's fearleading uniform near her body, to which Clawdeen responds that she could be a model. Amanita digs through "her" purse, saying she already is, and she carries a portfolio around, to which Cleo exclaims that's her purse. Amanita is delighted to play Truth or Scare and picks truth, to Clawdeen asks her how she and Cleo know each other. She then explains because she blooms every only thirteen hundred years, she's a pretty "big deal". She explains how she was gifted to the De Nile family. Cleo explains then how her family was trapped in their own tomb, and how it was pretty boring until Amanita showed up. Cleo explains how Amanita tried borrowing everything, and how she escaped without coming for Cleo. Frankie says she believes monsters can change and has Cleo pick 'scare'. She scares Cleo to get along with Amanita, to which she agrees. Draculaura says it's fangtastic, and looks for Amanita, realizing she stole everything in her closet. Gallery Webisode gallery Bad Tomb-mates - what's she doing here.jpg Gloom and Bloom Part 2 - Amanita vs Cleo.jpg amanita-nightshade-700x600.jpg hqdefault1.jpg maxresdefault1.jpg images77.jpg hqdefault11.jpg maxresdefault11.jpg Amanita-Nightshade-monster-high-38688723-268-268.gif Category:Volume 5 characters